Straight-Edge Betrayal
by Laevatainn
Summary: Le 'Chicago Kid' se retrouve contraint de jouer un rôle contraire a ses principes de straight-edge pour les besoins d'un segment houleux avec Chris Jericho, ce qui n'est pas pour lui plaire. Et qui de mieux placé que Sheamus pour pouvoir le désinhiber un peu ? (OS slash, beware !)


◊ Pairings : Sheamus/CM Punk

◊ Rating : T

◊ Context : Un peu avant le segment entre CM Punk et Jericho du RAW 16.04.12, où Jericho lui fait passer quelques tests pour vérifié qu'il n'ait pas bu ! Anthologique ! Courez regarder ça si vous n'avez jamais vu !

◊ Warning : court moment de _lime_.

◊ Notes : depuis le temps que je fantasmais sur une scène comme celle-là ! Parce que le contraste entre Sheamus qui est à mort porté sur la boisson et CM Punk qui n'y touche pas s'avère très très très intéressant à exploiter. Et bim ! Baiser champagne dans ta face, Punky d'amour~ (bon j'te l'accorde, avec de la _guinness_ ça le fait moins)

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

Je marchais dans les couloirs, assourdi par les bruits divers de la foule en délire qui remplissait progressivement les gradins pour le _show_ de ce soir. Je fulminais, lançant des regards de travers à chaque personne que je croisais. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide malentendu. Si je n'avais pas accepté d'aller chercher une bouteille ou deux au bar pour calmer Stephen, peut-être que cette espèce d'étincelle ambulante n'en aurait pas profité pour glisser cette idée supplémentaire aux _bookers_. J'ai été surpris avec de l'alcool entre les mains alors que mon mode de vie m'empêche d'en boire, et alors ? Qui vous dit qu'elles sont pour ma consommation personnelle, ces bouteilles ? Visiblement, soit ça n'est pas allé plus loin que son cerveau de manipulateur égocentrique, ou au contraire ce dernier aurait trop tourné.

_Christopher Keith Irvine, mieux connu sous le nom de « Chris Jericho », le canadien égocentrique six fois champion du monde, trois fois champion poids lourd, quintuple fois champion par équipe, et j'en passe. Premier champion incontesté de l'histoire de la WWE, comparé au bug informatique Y2J d'il y a douze ans, animateur de radio, animateur de télévision et chanteur dans un groupe de rock. Ce mec a eu un impact tellement puissant que de nombreuses personnes le respectent et l'approuvent lorsqu'il se déclare être le meilleur au monde dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, exactement comme moi. Mis à part qu'a l'heure actuelle, l'heure du succès et bel et bien révolue pour lui depuis très longtemps, je ne vais pas m'étaler là-dessus…_

Il est temps de prouver que même s'il y a eu quelqu'un se prétendant comme tel avant moi, je reste à l'heure actuelle le meilleur au monde, et ce dans tout ce que je fais. Aussi bien sur le ring qu'au micro, je suis capable d'amuser comme démonter n'importe quel catcheur. Mes arguments sont vérifiés et solides, pas comme Jericho qui saute sur la moindre ouverture et en fait la plus mauvaise des interprétations détournée à son avantage.

Au détour d'un couloir, je croisais son regard naturellement séducteur, son corps athlétique vêtu de cette veste lumineuse, et son nom marqué ostensiblement sur le devant de son slip de combat. Tout cet apparat le rendait encore plus détestable, pourtant, son retour avait été ovationné comme jamais. Il avait pourtant eu son heure de gloire, ce salaud. Et voilà maintenant qu'on lui demande de s'en prendre à un autre meilleur au monde dans une rivalité hargneuse, et d'engager avec lui un _segment_ portant sur l'alcoolisme dans sa famille jusqu'à l'affrontement final a 'Extreme Rules'. Que je n'attends pas avec tant d'impatience. Il tente de m'apostropher sans animosité mais se prend un regard dédaigneux qui calme immédiatement ses envies amicales. Il était allé trop loin en remettant en cause l'alcoolisme de mon père durant ma jeunesse, et les efforts qu'il a dû fournir pour s'en sortir.

Pour ma part, je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas, je ne me drogue pas. Et je suis apprécié comme tel. Cela peut paraître ennuyant pour la plupart de mes partenaires professionnels portés sur la boisson ou la cigarette après un show éprouvant, mais je n'en suis résolument pas. C'est ainsi que je vis, et personne au monde ne me fera changer ça. Pas même quelques gorgées de bière que j'ai faite semblant de boire lorsque cet enfoiré m'a forcé à l'avaler sous les yeux attentifs des _bookers_. Tous ces artifices ne m'ont jamais tenté, j'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de se saouler comme un dingue pour se retrouver complètement égaré le lendemain matin, sans trop savoir où on est ni ce qu'on a bien pu faire le soir d'avant. J'ai choisi de vivre ma vie comme ça, et je m'en porte très bien. Contrairement à d'autres.

Mon père était certes alcoolique, mais ne m'a jamais infligé de mauvais traitements. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'argent, car je regardais mes parents dépenser tout leur salaire dans l'achat de tabac et de cigarettes. Voilà ce qui m'a choqué et incité à adopter le mode de vie straight-edge. Ça me semble déjà plus sain, et j'en suis heureux. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Je respire la pureté, indéniablement, et même si l'on a tendance à me railler en disant que ma peau ne l'est pas car couverte de tatouage, chacun d'entre eux ont une signification chère à mon cœur, et je ne les regrette pour rien au monde.

Je poussais la porte des vestiaires d'un geste las, avant de remarquer qu'il n'y avait personne. Tous les poils de mon corps s'hérissèrent en sentant une douce odeur maltée qui avait envahi les vestiaires. Pas désagréable, mais pour le straight-edge que j'étais, cela m'était agaçant. Je franchis la distance qui me séparait de la source de cet effluve, avant de tomber évidemment sur la seule personne susceptible de s'enfiler une _guinness_ entre deux matchs, si ce n'est pas plus.

_Stephen Farrelly. Plus connu sur le ring comme « Sheamus », le barbare insatiable à la crinière hérissée de braise. Egalement connu pour son caractère passionné, ses penchants sur la boisson et la bagarre, ainsi que sur des quantités parfois astronomiques de nourriture. Avec sa peau diaphane, sa stature impressionnante et son fort accent de Dublin, impossible de passer à côté. Il est grand, puissant, enthousiaste. Et ça me plait plutôt, chez lui. Nous partagions d'ailleurs une bonne partie de notre temps, sans compter que nous logions parfois ensemble de temps à autres. Il était plutôt agréable à vivre, sauf lorsqu'il bougeait en dormant._

Tourné dos à moi, portant un t-shirt noir a l'effigie de son logo actuel, il s'étira longuement et s'étonna de m'entendre arriver, m'adressant un sourire chaleureux dont lui seul avait le secret. Un sourire bienveillant, un peu maladroit à cause des effets supposés de l'alcool.

- J't'avais pas entendu v'nir, _fella'_ ! Entre !

J'avais déjà passé le pas de la porte depuis une bonne minute, mais bon, je mettrais ça sur le compte de sa légère ébriété. Il réouvrit ses yeux bleu-gris et m'invita à m'asseoir en voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

- Allez, _come on_ ! T'en fais, une tête !

En même temps, comment réagir face à la vue de bières ouvertes quand on est un straight-edge ? Je pris place à côté de lui, donnant des coups dans une bouteille pour la faire voler au loin sous le regard plaintif de l'irlandais.

- Sérieusement, je me demande comment tu peux consommer autant de litre d'alcool en aussi peu de temps. Encore un truc celtique, ça, lançais-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

Son regard se fit instantanément plus sérieux, me fixant gravement, toute trace de bonne humeur ayant cessé d'apparaitre. Cela dura quelques secondes durant lesquelles je ne sus trop comment réagir, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire en me frappant l'épaule, disant qu'il m'avait encore eu. Attitude versatile fréquente lorsqu'il dépasse la bouteille et demi de bière. Je soupirais longuement en me mordillant nerveusement le labret. Je repensais aux scripts qui m'avaient été laissés pour le show de ce soir. Plus que quarante minutes avant une honte supplémentaire consistant à me faire passer une succession de test pour vérifier si moi-même je n'avais pas bu avant de venir sur le ring. Naturellement, j'étais censé mimer l'attitude parfaite d'un type déchiré, aussi, Stephen était un parfait sujet d'observation dans ses périodes les plus radieuses. Pas très glorieux.

Mon orgueil de straight-edge en prenait un coup, et c'était avec rage que je devais me plier aux exigences des _bookers_. Si c'est comme ça qu'ils traitent le meilleur de leur industrie du divertissement, ils vont m'entendre ! J'avais trouvé le concept plutôt amusant au départ, mais après les débordements répétés de Jericho lors de nos _segments_, cette perspective m'enchantait moins. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le _GTS_ qu'il allait se prendre lorsque je lui aurais « prouvé » que je n'étais pas bourré devant la foule.

- Relax, va, tout va bien se passer ce soir. Jericho se la joue, mais c'est un type cool.

- Quand on est plus ou moins ivre, on trouve tout le monde « cool », Stephen.

- J'ai l'air ivre, là, _fella' _? me demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil étonné.

En fait, je n'en savais trop rien. Mais il était vrai qu'il tenait très bien l'alcool. Il disait qu'il mangeait et buvait plus que la normale pour compenser la fatigue accumulée lors des voyages. Ses joues étaient déjà rosies, mais il semblait être encore lucide. Et dire que j'allais devoir simuler le même état, c'était vraiment dégradant de la part du directoire de m'imposer une chose pareille.

Il me fixait. C'était perturbant. Je l'interrogeais du regard pendant quelques secondes, mais je ne vis qu'une lueur trouble au fond de ses yeux limpides. Il se pencha lentement, et sortit une bouteille de bière supplémentaire, l'ouvrant d'un geste du pouce, sans en boire toutefois. La posant sur le banc de fer, il la fit glisser jusqu'à moi, suivant son geste du regard avant de remonter vers moi.

- Tu devrais t'détendre, un peu. Bois, tu verras.

Une veine claqua à mon front, et je me mis à le fusiller mentalement. S'il espérait plaisanter là-dessus, il se plantait complètement.

- T'es dingue ? T'as oublié que je suis straight-edge, peut-être ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que ça signifie ?! Pas d'alcool ! Pas de drogues ! Pas de cigarettes ! Rien de tout ça, et ça ne changera pas !

Je continuais à siffler des représailles sous son air faussement hilare, avant qu'il ne fasse signe de battre en retraite, tendant ses mains devant lui pour que je me calme.

- Okay,_ fella'_, t'emporte pas… J'plaisantais, hein.

Heureusement ! J'entrepris de me calmer et de penser à autre chose.

- Mais bon ! T'as l'air sacrément préoccupé…

Et comment ! Avec ce qui m'attend ce soir, ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Jouer un rôle ne m'a jamais dérangé, mais pas celui d'un mec déchiré rien que pour le bon plaisir de McMahon et de Jericho qui trouvent cela tout à fait logique, comme si je m'étais déclaré «straight-edge» pour me donner bonne conscience, tiens !

Stephen saisit la et la porta à ses lèvres. Sa pomme d'adam saillante se souleva au rythme de ses longues gorgées, et quelques gouttes s'échappèrent pour glisser lentement le long de sa mâchoire. Je suivis des yeux le cheminement du liquide doré s'écoulant sur sa peau douce et blanche, remarquant qu'elle était piqueté de délicates taches… comment m'avait-on dit une fois ? Ah, oui, des éphélides. On ne les remarquait pas sous les lumières crues des projecteurs. Fasciné, j'admirais ces petits grains qui semblaient briller sous les derniers rayons du soleil d'avril, me perdant sans trop réfléchir dans leur multitude. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour oublier quelques secondes la future humiliation que je subirais ce soir.

Le rebord en verre de la bouteille quitta sensuellement ses lèvres, et d'un revers de la main, il essuya les quelques gouttes d'alcool qui s'étaient échapper. Puis il croisa mon regard bloqué sur la scène précédente. Il me pinça la joue pour me tirer de mon égarement. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ce geste de façon aussi familière, cela s'était terminé d'une étrange manière. Je repris mes esprits sous son regard amusé.

- Rien d'tel qu'une bonne bière pour se redonner un peu d'vigueur de temps en temps ! J'ai entendu dire que tu devais faire semblant d'avoir bu pour ton segment d'ce soir…

J'acquiescais a contre-cœur, signifiant que cela ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

- C'est pourtant l'occasion, juste une fois ! s'exclama-t-il, ses lèvres étirées en un grand sourire laissant apparaître le tracé de ses incisives.

- Pas question ! le coupais-je. C'est pas une raison pour vraiment l'être !

- Ça aidera un peu…

- C'est pas parce que tu tiens l'alcool que les autres peuvent aussi le faire ! J'ai jamais bu de ma vie ! Tu comprends, ça, « jamais » ?

- Bah.

Je soupirais profondément. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd, quand il voulait ! C'était dans sa nature d'insister, de se montrer protecteur, très chaleureux, un peu trop présent, jusqu'à ce que les méfiances s'effondrent. Mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond. J'ai appris à l'apprécier ainsi, au gré des attentions qu'il a envers moi.

Soudainement, il saisit mon bras avec force, un de ces sourires irrésistibles aux lèvres qui contrastait parfaitement avec son allure impressionnante. Puis en un murmure que je n'eu le temps de saisir, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes sans que je ne puisse retenir un souffle. Le contact mi-soyeux mi-rugueux de ses poils roux fut surprenant et agréable, trop rapidement assombri par la pensée que j'embrasse un homme. Stephen qui plus est. Stephen qui passe son temps à boire. Stephen qui parle en dormant. Stephen qui se montre toujours drôle et agréable avec moi. Stephen et sa peau diaphane. Stephen et sa chevelure de braise. Stephen et son charme fou, insoupçonné… L'air me manquait, mais le baiser n'était pas répugnant. Partagé entre ces deux états contradictoires, je le repoussais doucement, mais ne parvint pas à me détacher de son emprise. Je sursautais lorsque je sentis un liquide frais couler sur ma langue et descendre le long de ma gorge.

De la bière. De la bière, que Stephen avait bue et gardée en bouche. Dans le seul et unique but de m'en faire boire à mon tour, de façon totalement détournée. Mais terriblement attirante. Je tentais de résister durant quelques secondes, essayant à tout prix de ne rien avaler, mais ses lèvres se faisaient pressantes, sa langue chaude caressant doucement la mienne, voulant me faire boire de force ce foutu liquide qui commençait à s'échapper de ma bouche et dégouliner le long de mon cou. Je me laissais alors aller un peu plus, veillant à ne pas trop céder, posant mes yeux mi-clos sur ses cils blonds refermés. Il m'étreignit alors avec force, me renversant presque le long du banc, ne lâchant pas sa prise, passant l'une de ses mains sur mon bas-ventre.

Jamais je ne l'avais trouvé aussi bestial et tendre. Jamais je n'avais eu un tel contact. Même si je savais que le seul et unique intérêt de ce baiser était de me faire avaler de l'alcool au moins une fois dans ma vie, je sentais aussi qu'il me communiquait une intense affection. Il y tenait. Nos deux corps chauds étaient l'un contre l'autre, seuls nos habits auraient pu l'empêcher d'aller plus loin s'il le voulait, ne sachant même pas s'il faisait ça par défi ou si c'était son genre de… d'avoir des penchants, enfin… Cette pensée suffit à me distraire, et je déglutis par mégarde la boisson alcoolisée. Je me dégageais, reprenant ma respiration, poussant un gémissement de dégoût en éprouvant la sensation d'avoir avalé le breuvage toxique pour la pureté de mon organisme. Ma tête commençait déjà à tourner, je me sentis partir en arrière, mais Stephen me rattrapa d'un bras puissant.

- Tu vois, c'tait pas bien difficile, _fella'_, déclara-t-il, souriant.

Un peu embarrassé, je me massais l'arrière du crâne, pinçant ma nuque pour vérifier si j'étais encore conscient. On dirait bien que oui. J'entendais déjà des clameurs extérieures scander mon nom, indiquant qu'il était l'heure pour moi de débuter mon _segment_ du soir. En marchant dans les couloirs, je sentis un léger vertige faire frissonner mon corps, et je m'avançais vers le ring, me laissant aller sans réfléchir à cette très légère ébriété sous l'œil satisfait de Stephen.

Et lorsque je fis le dernier pas sur cette foutue ligne rouge en prononçant la première lettre de l'alphabet, je finissais de reprendre mes esprits en décochant dans la face de Jericho un violent coup de poing suivi d'un _Lou Thesz Press. _J'étais ivre, en quelque sorte. Mais ivre de bien-être.

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

Et n'abusez pas trop de boissons alcoolisées même si c'est bon !


End file.
